Love Burns Like Hell
by TaroStrike
Summary: Lucas is a guy who just moved back to town after being gone for four years. He doesn't remember much of his past and is looking to make new friends. Ness remembers Lucas a little too well. Ness remembers a passion for his friend that has never died much like other things in their world. What will Ness do to have Lucas return his feelings? Yandere Ness Horror Story
**Super Smash Bros**

 **Love Burns Like Hell**

 **Disclaimer:**

-The author does not own any part of ANY video game series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, magic spells, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals, people, monsters, anthropomorphs, or extra-terrestrials were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author really, really, REALLY does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

 **Warnings:**

This story is rated M+ for the following reasons:

-Strong language

-Violence, horror, and gore

-Character deaths

-Graphic depictions of sexual acts

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

 **Misc Notes from the Author:**

I was surfing around Tumblr and someone made a post about a Yandere Ness. It sounded cool and I decided that instead of getting work done today that I would put together a fanfiction concept for this.

This is a whole lot different from most of my stories as it incorporates some main character psychosis and a lot of horror elements. I'd probably encourage people not to read if you're easily squeamish. I've never been a fan of Yandere in a normal world… so this is not a normal world. Could be fun though so I'll give this a shot and if it gets good feedback I may continue it.

If you're still interested then let me know what you think at the end!

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1: Crime and Punishment****

* * *

Lucas. No one besides him could possibly personify perfection. He wasn't exceptionally manly, buff, or athletic, his level of perfection was something that transcended all of those outdated perceptions. He dressed in a way that stood out even amongst school uniforms; he was clean cut, his tie was straight, his hair was perfect, lense flares would burst over his face every time he smiled. He was perfect. His presence definitely made an impression as he walked up the steps to his new school.

With a talent for art and a natural gift for problem solving, Lucas didn't find school too difficult. He wasn't paying much attention to the introductory lectures as he drew sunflower sketches in his notebook. He felt a tap against his foot and looked down. A pencil had rolled up to him, "Sorry," the boy in the seat next to him whispered, "Could you pass that back my way?"

Lucas gave a small smile as he nodded and picked the pencil off the ground before handing it back to the boy with reddish eyes, "Here."

"Thanks!" The boy returned the smile, "My name's Red by the way, you?"

"Lucas," The blond politely extended his hand and they shook commemorating a potential friendship.

Red's eyes lingered over Lucas, "You new to the Sector Seven Bunker?"

The blond boy shrugged, "I actually lived here a few years ago, but just moved back last week."

"That's cool!," Red thought about it as he looked around the room, "I actually just moved here two years ago myself. What did you move back here for?"

A small smile formed on Lucas, "I'm not sure, I just had like a voice in my head say that this is where I should be."

Red nodded, "Sector Seven is really fortified, more so than a lot of other bunkers. I sometimes wonder if things are getting bad at some of those older bunkers."

Lucas frowned slightly, "I can't speak for all of them… but definitely some of them have had… problems…"

Tragedy was obvious in Lucas's eyes. Concern washed over Red, and he wasn't sure he should pry, but couldn't help himself as he asked, "What happened?"

It looked as if tears were threatening to escape Lucas's eyes, but he quickly brushed it off and grinned sadly, "Forget I said anything, sorry. What have things been like here?"

Red enthusiastically began to explain what life was like in sector seven, the entire time oblivious to the eyes drilling into the back of his head…

Students ran from the school building once the final bell rang. There was no sky in this place, just a dull grey ceiling with a series of sun lamps hanging from hundreds of feet up every few meters.

Lucas and Red walked out of the front of the school side by side, "You should totally hang out with my friends and me Lucas, I bet you'll like them a lot!"

"That sounds like fun!" Lucas grinned, "I need to run home today though, so maybe tomorrow! Later!"

Red waved goodbye as Lucas ran off. He grinned to himself as Lucas made his way around a corner and disappeared.

"Hey Red," The red eyed boy turned around and came face to face with a slightly disheveled boy with violet eyes. The other black haired boy was only slightly shorter than Red, his school coat was slung over one shoulder while the top button of his white shirt was undone and his tie loose enough to hang just below the shirt opening. He walked with a swagger and a partial grin that oozed confidence.

"Oh hey Ness, what's up?" Red seemed unsure what to make of this interaction but kept up a friendly demeanor.

Ness reached into his backpack and pulled out a game instruction manual, "I just picked up a new game over the weekend, Mighty Bash Fighters: Destruction. I haven't been able to play it with anyone yet and thought maybe you'd like to come over and give it a try."

The uncertainty vanished from Red's face, replaced by a cheerful smile, "Yeah! I played the older Bash Fighters and it was awesome! I'm down for playing the new one!"

Ness patted Red on the shoulder, "It still plays a lot like the old one, so you'll love it. Let's go then!"

As the two walked Red kept bringing up what he loved about the previous game, "I love summoner characters, are those still there? Being able to summon giant monsters to fight for you is so cool!"

"They changed how the summoner works, so you may not like that part," Ness thought about the character Red was talking about. "The most popular monsters are still playable and got powered up some, but the actual summoner is gone so no more switching them out in the middle of a fight."

"Aww, that sucks!" Ness and Red were talking back and forth about their game like any normal friends would.

Red was enjoying his walk with Ness and tilted his head as a thought crossed his mind, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Ness didn't sound at all bothered.

It took Red a moment to decide how to word his question, "It's just that you normally keep to yourself a lot, it's really cool that you invited me over but I was just wondering why today? "

Ness stopped walking and Red had to turn around to see Ness's face. For a moment there was an unreadable emotion growing within the violet eyed boy, but it quickly turned into a smile and a laugh, "I don't keep to myself _that_ bad, and you seem pretty cool so I wanted to find out more about you."

Satisfied with the answer, Red kept walking, "Thanks, you're really cool too, that's probably why a lot of people are scared to talk to you."

"Scared huh?" Ness closed his eyes and walked in silence for a moment.

"Maybe more intimidated than scared," Red backtracked and tried to reword himself, "you always look like you know what you're doing while most people are scared and confused."

Ness shrugged, "I guess I just see the world simpler than most people. It makes it easier to tell what people are after when they talk to you."

"What people are after?" Red looked confused by the comment.

"Yeah," Ness shoved his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a yo-yo, "Most people, when they shove themselves into other people's lives it's because they want something." Ness started yo-yoing his toy up and down.

"That's a downer," Red laughed, "What about people who just want to be friendly?" Ness gave Red a knowing look and a sideways grin that confused Red, "You don't think people can just be friendly? I met this guy today named Lucas, and he definitely wasn't the type of guy who was after something."

The yoyo flew back to Ness's palm and actually made an audible thud as he caught it, "Lucas isn't like other people." The violet eyes hid behind the shadow of Ness's hair as he chuckled to himself.

Red started walking backwards to get a better look at Ness, "Did you know him from before? When he lived here years ago?"

Ness looked up and smiled, "Don't trip on the sidewalk, that's my house there."

The two stood in front of the house at the outskirts of town that Ness called home. Red was still energetic as he said, "Nice, you got one of the bigger mid sized units. I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters."

Ness shrugged, "...I don't."

"Oh…" Red looked confused, "I thought the bigger homes were only available for larger families."

Ness grinned and poked Red on the back to snap him out of his thoughts, "You coming in or not?"

The house was dark and surprisingly empty as they walked through the living room, "Are your parents around?"

Ness shrugged, "Nah, they're always tied up, so I'm home alone most of the time."

"Sounds awesome, I wish I could get more alone time at home," Red followed Ness to his room.

Ness didn't bother turning on any lights besides the TV, "Go ahead and get the game started while I change clothes."

"Sure," Red leaned under the TV stand and turned on the Funtendo and started navigating the menus. The game was starting but Ness hadn't returned from the bathroom yet so Red started looking around the room. His eyes happened to fall on a photo on Ness's dresser. Something looked familiar about it so he got up and and examined the photo more closely.

In the picture Ness looked younger, it had to have been taken at least four or five years ago. Ness looked happy and had his arm around the shoulder of a boy with blond hair. Red squinted at the picture as he took in the other boy in the shot, "That _is_ Lucas, I knew it!"

Red grinned as he looked from the one picture to another. In some pictures they were joined by two other boys that Red didn't recognize. Red looked in the direction of the door making sure Ness still wasn't in the room as he looked more closely at some of the photos. There was a photo of Ness and Lucas at a park, another one in swimming trunks at a pool, and quite a few of just Lucas. Red looked up and noticed on the wall behind the dresser were even more photos of Lucas, but these weren't years old, they were much more recent. Maybe only days old. One showed Lucas with a man who must have been his dad entering the gate of the bunker. Another was of Lucas as he stood in front of what must have been his new house. Another looked like it was taken through a window into Lucas's bedroom.

The bathroom fan turned off but Red was feeling a little uncomfortable "Umm… Ness? What's with all of these pics of Lucas?" Red started to turn around but only saw a shadow swing something toward his head before his world lit up with stars and then went completely black.

Red's head hurt. He could tell he was on the floor but wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. His head hurt so bad. He tried to reach up and rub his head but found he couldn't move his arms. A thick rope had him securely tied.

"Hey, you're awake!" The voice was familiar, but it was hard for Red to make out through the throbbing in his head and the ringing in his ears.

Red squinted his eyes as he looked up through the dim light, "Ness? Is that you? What?

"Shhh…" Ness whispered as he ran his hand through Red's hair, "Let's not worry about what, it's not nearly as important as... _why_ …"

Some of the haze cleared and Red immediately pulled on the ropes but found them very tight, "The crap Ness, let me go!"

Ness kneeled down and shook his head, "Nonono, you've been thinking about things you shouldn't have been today, haven't you?"

"What are you even talking about?!" Red rolled and struggled against the rope as best he could. He heard a strange moaning coming from the room which got him a little more freaked out.

"I want you to tell me what you were thinking about when you dropped your pencil today, you know, the one you had Lucas pick back up for you?" Ness's voice had an innocent pitch to it that somehow underlied a horribleness Red had never heard before. He looked up and it almost looked as though the violet in Ness's eyes were glowing in the dark, "And believe me, I know when you're lying."

"When I did what? I didn't do anything!" It was too dim to focus on any of Ness's other features, and his vision seemed a little blurry from the pain still.

"Nope, you know what I'm talking about, I saw you." Ness poked Red in the chest, "Your pencil didn't just fall, you dropped it," Ness continued to poke Red to stress every syllable, "de-li-ber-ate-ly. Why?"

Red grunted, "You're being crazy! I didn't!" The low pitched moaning in the room got louder and made Red flinch slightly.

A deep disappointed sigh escaped Ness's lungs. He paced around the room for a second before he returned and put his foot down over Red's throat causing the bound boy to gag slightly, "You have ONE more chance to tell me the truth. That's all I want, is for you to confess, out loud, what you were thinking in your head when you dropped your pencil?"

Fear jolted through Red's spine. He had never seen anyone act this way in his entire life. Ness took his foot off and Red coughed to get air flowing to his lungs. A rattle sound rang out from the corner of the room causing him to stare into the darkness again.

"Hey," Ness whistled, "Up here, don't worry about that yet."

Red was finally beginning to piece together that he was on a cold concrete floor, a single faint light lit the room near them, but it was far too dark to see anything else in the room, especially the back corners where the moans were coming from.

Red panicked, not sure what to believe he squeezed his eyes shut and opened up to his captor, "I thought the new boy was cute! I hadn't seen him around before and he was cute so I wanted to get to know him."

Ness leaned down and tilted Red's face up, his glowing violet eyes pierced into Red's soul, "I asked what you were thinking. Is that all you really thought, was that he was cute?"

Red gulped, unsure of what to do, he began to blurt out some of the things Ness asked him for, "I… I imagined what he might look like naked, and I thought I'd really like to see that. I mean, I didn't expect anything to happen, but I thought maybe if I could become friends with him then you never know where things might go!"

"That's still not everything is it?" Ness tilted his head and leaned in closer, so close their noses were almost touching as Ness looked deeper into Red's eyes.

Red's panic level was already through the roof. It was unnerving how calm Ness was acting in this situation, "That's it! I swear!"

Ness clicked his tongue and shook his head, "What about the things you wanted to do to him? You were turned on, weren't you? You were thinking about how you wanted to pin Lucas against a wall and have your way with him, weren't you? You were even thinking it would be sexy if he struggled, weren't you?"

Red's face twisted in grief. He couldn't contain the fear any longer as he began to quiver and cry, "I wouldn't have ever done anything like that! There's nothing wrong with just thinking it!"

"And what the HELL makes you think you're worthy of having these thoughts of _him_?!" Ness pushed Red's face to the floor before he took a few steps back into the shadows so only his outline could be seen.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Red pleaded.

"You've done a lot of wrong today," Ness whispered from the shadows, "And when I offered you a way out you didn't even take it."

Red's jolted forward as best he could, "I told you the truth!"

"No, _I_ told you the truth!" Ness crossed his arms as he stepped closer to Red again, "I told YOU to tell me the truth; instead you tried to hide it from me…"

Red shook his head, "No, I…"

Ness once again leaned down towards Red and grabbed onto the rope near the collar of Red's shirt, "YOU tried to taint and pervert Lucas's image with your mind. Coming from you that's disgusting and I won't allow it!"

Red began trembling in Ness's grasp, "Please, you can't do this!"

A grin spread across Ness's face, "Maybe you're right..."

"Really?" Red sniffed as he tried to find some hope to grab onto, "Will you let me go, please?"

Ness shook his head, "It's up to them."

"What?" The pounding in Red's head was getting worse, "What do you mean them?"

Ness dragged Red across the floor, "Parents are good judges of what kind of punishment fits the crime, so let's see what mom and dad have to say about your sick thoughts. They heard every word and know you didn't want to confess."

Red watched helplessly as Ness dragged him closer to the corner of the room. More moaning sounds could be heard getting louder.

Red's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as a figure came into view, "Ness! NO! Those aren't your parents Ness! STOP!"

Ness's eyes were still shining, and his smile widened in an almost psychotic manner, "What do you think mom? Dad?" Ness held Red forward as two figures moved closer. Chains rattled as they approached. Once they entered the light the state of their decay became apparent.

Red's struggles intensified, "NESS! Please! They may have been your parents once, but they're dead now! They're just zombies! Please Ness! Don't do this!"

"I'm going to leave it up to you guys," Ness pushed the struggling Red forward, "Decide if you think Red should be punished for what he did."

The moans turned into growls as the two zombies drooled over the bound boy presented before them, "No! NOOOO!"

It was several hours earlier when Lucas made it back to his house, "Dad, I'm home!"

Flint stepped out from his room to greet his son, "Lucas, how was your first day in your new school?"

Lucas shrugged but kept his smile going despite how much he didn't feel like smiling, "School was great dad!"

Flint crossed his arms, "Well I suppose I can't ask for more than that, did you make any new friends?"

Lucas put his backpack on the table as he nodded, "I met a guy named Red, he was really nice and kept me company for most of the day."

"Was there anyone at school you recognized from before?" Flint asked out of curiosity.

"I don't remember a whole lot from when we lived here before…" Lucas thought about it for a moment, "There are a few faces I can almost imagine, but everything from back then is just a blur."

Flint patted his son's back, "I was told that memory gaps like that are normal when you've been through a big traumatic experience, but it can help to talk about what you're going through and how you're feeling."

"Dad!" Lucas replied with an uncanny tone of authority, "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, I don't have PTSD or anything weird, I'm not traumatized for life, and I definitely don't need to talk to a shrink."

Flint nodded, "I just worry about you son, it's just the two of us now and I… _need…_ to make sure you're alright.

"Don't worry dad," Lucas assured the man, "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"I know son," Flint walked away towards his room, "Just do me a favor and start hanging out with friends soon, that will make me feel better."

Lucas grinned, "I think I'll be hanging out with Red really soon."

Ness leaned against the wall of his basement as he watched the zombies of his parents eat. He spun his yo-yo up and down, he watched it spin as the sounds of ravenous chewing and the tearing of meat filled the room. The yo-yo went up and down in his eyes, up and down.

"Lucas…" Ness whispered over the sound of the sleeping yo-yo, "I'm so sorry you're hurting love, but I'm going to make sure..." Ness pulled up on the string which caused the yo-yo to return to his hand with a loud thump, "...no one is _ever_ going to hurt you again."

* * *

 ** **End Chapter****

I'm not positive I'm going to continue this story, depends on the feedback I get from this chapter. It's not like I don't have plenty of other stuff to work on! XD

This is definitely different from anything else I've ever written, and part of me likes that, but part of me is also worried that this could get weird and dark really fast. But maybe that would be a good thing? I dunno, let me know what you think!

'Til next time!


End file.
